<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lyžařský výcvik by hokacka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622612">Lyžařský výcvik</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokacka/pseuds/hokacka'>hokacka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokacka/pseuds/hokacka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU kde Castiel je žák na lyžařském výcviku a Dean Winchester jeho učitel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lyžařský výcvik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zase jsem ležel na zemi. Nohy s lyžemi podivně zkroucené pod sebou, ruce rozhozené do stran, hůlky neznámo kde. „Ach bože.“ Zasténal jsem. Přetočil jsem se na bok, nohy dal do pozice, ze které se dokážu zvednout a která byla o tolik méně bolestivější. Posadil jsem se a hned zase padl zpět. Naražená kostrč. Skvěle.</p>
<p>„Že jsem na ten výcvik jezdil. Proč jsem se k tomu vůbec upisoval? Proč nemůžu prostě umřít?“ zeptal jsem se jen tak do větru. V tom vedle mě někdo zastavil. „Protože by to byla věčná škoda.“ Odpověděl mi známý hlas. Opatrně jsem vzhlédl a usmál se. Byl to můj vedoucí a zároveň učitel Dean Winchester. „V pořádku, Castieli?“ zeptal se s úsměvem na tváři a nabídnul mi pomocnou ruku. Posadil jsem se, chytl se ho a rychle se vyhoupl nahoru. „Mohlo by to být mnohem lepší. Třeba doma. V suchu, teple a tak.“ Odpověděl jsem s jemným úsměvem, oprašoval si oblečení a hledal pohledem hůlky. Ležely o pár metrů dál.</p>
<p>„Jen klid. To bude v pohodě. Není to zas tak těžké. Stačí se uklidnit a soustředit.“ S tím se odstrčil, dojel mi pro hůlky, zastavil se pode mnou, díky čemuž jsme byli oba stejně vysocí a podal mi je. „Děkuju. Ale to se vám strašně snadno řekne. Vy totiž vypadáte, jako byste se s lyžema už narodil.“ Vzdoroval jsem. „Proč myslíš?“ zasmál se na oplátku a pozvedl mírně obočí. „Protože na tom vypadáte tak elegantně a překvapivě sexy.“ Vyhrkl jsem bez přemýšlení. Hned na to jsem si překryl pusu rukou. Zadíval se na mě a najednou jsem v jeho očích viděl něco, co jsem si tak nějak nedokázal vysvětlit. Pak se rozesmál a poplácal mě po rameni. „Ty už musíš být strašně vyčerpanej, viď?“ rádoby nechápavě jsem se na něj podíval a odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Jen jsem se asi uhodil do hlavy. Silně.“</p>
<p>„Neměls náhodou čepici?“ změnil najednou téma. V tom jsem si uvědomil, že moje čepice stále leží na zemi u mých nohou. „Jo, děkuju.“ Řekl jsem a už se pro ni chtěl shýbnout. Pan Winchester mě ale předběhl a než jsem se vzpamatoval už mi čepici přetahoval přes uši. Dlaněmi se zastavil na mých tvářích a palcem mě jemně pohladil. Zmateně jsem se mu díval do očí. Chtěl jsem něco říct, ale než jsem se odvážil ucítil jsem jeho rty na svých. Nezmohl jsem se na nic, než stát tam jako trubka a nijak nereagovat. Byl jsem úplně mimo. Když se po pár sekundách odtrhl, zamumlal omluvu a rychle se vydal pryč. Ještě nějakou chvilku jsem tam jen tak stál jako v transu. Najednou okolo mě někdo prosvištěl, což mě probralo, a tak jsem se vydal dolu. Moc mi to nešlo a několikrát jsem ještě spadl. Rozhlížel jsem se po panu Winchesterovi, ale jakmile jsem ho někde spatřil, zmizel mi zase z dohledu.</p>
<p>Celé odpoledne jsem měl díky tomuhle, řekněme incidentu, jako v mlze. Konečně jsme se vydali zpět na hotel. Zalezl jsem si do sprchy a pustil na sebe horkou vodu. Přemýšlel jsem o tom polibku a říkal si, že jsem opravdu debil, že jsem nijak nezareagoval. Přece jen se mi ten chlap už pěkně dlouho líbil a náš věkový rozdíl je jen formalita. Navíc snadno přehlédnutelná. Netrvalo to ani pět minut a už se do koupelny dobýval někdo další. „Vteřinku!“ zavolal jsem a rychle si z vlasů smyl šampon. Vylezl jsem ze sprchy, navlékl si boxerky, obtočil se ručníkem, jak nejpevněji to šlo a nadával na jednu jedinou pánskou společnou sprchu pro tři zatracené pokoje. Odemkl jsem a dovnitř se nahrnulo pár kluků, kteří se prali o pořadí na sprchu.</p>
<p>Nechal jsem je být a šel do pokoje. Na jedné posteli už ležel můj bratr Gabriel. „Copak, Casi? Vypadáš jako by ti uletěly včely.“ Zasmál se a zamával prsty naznačujíc již řečené včely. „Nech toho Gabe. Nechceš si před večeří zahrát šachy?“ dooblékl jsem se a vyndal z poličky šachovnici. „Ani ne, bratříčku. Asi půjdu dolu a zkusim štěstí u některý kočičky.“ S tím se zvedl a vyrazil na lov, jak tomu sám rád říkal. Šachovnici jsem tedy dal zase zpět a vytáhl svou rozečtenou knížku. Uvelebil jsem se na posteli a začal číst. Když jsem se ale už po páté přistihl, jak zírám na jedno slovo na stránce několik minut, aniž bych vnímal, co to vlastně znamená, s povzdechem jsem zaklapl knihu, a přece jen si šachy vyndal. Když už nic, tak může hrát proti sobě. Po dvou hodinách jsem se konečně dobral výsledku. Nad sebou prostě nevyhraju.</p>
<p>Podíval jsem se na hodinky a zjistil, že jdu pozdě na večeři. Proklel jsem všechno, co šlo a vyrazil z pokoje. Před restaurací jsem se snažil popadnout dech a pak, skoro v klidu jsem vešel dovnitř. Omluvil jsem se a sedl si do rohu místnosti. Zdálo se, že sotva začali. Hlavní vedoucí byl na začátku projevu na téma „Shrnutí dneška a slušném chování“. Rozhlédl jsem se po hlavním stole a uvědomil si, že pan Winchester tu není. Zamyslel jsem se nad ním a probralo mě až to, když přede mnou přistál talíř, plný něčeho, co jsem nedokázal identifikovat. Ochutnal jsem a odstrčil tu podivnou věc dál. Najednou se odnikud objevil Gabriel. „Tak co? Zase hnus?“ zašvitořil a posadil se vedle. „Tak ochutnej.“ Odtušil jsem chladně. „Co ty tvoje kočičky? Zabrala nějaká?“ věděl jsem, že tohle zabere a dostanu sáhodlouhou přednášku o balení holek, i když jsme oba věděli, že holky mě nezajímají a nikdy ani zajímat nebudou.</p>
<p>Po večeři jsem se zase sám odebral na pokoj. Tři hodiny do večerky. Povzdechl jsem si a zapadl do postele. V tom někdo zaklepal na dveře. „Dále.“ Zamumlal jsem, aniž bych zvedl hlavu. Ozval se zvuk otevíraných dveří a někdo od nich zakřičel „Máš jít za Winchesterem. Asi máš průser, magore.“ S tím se dveře zabouchli a na chodbě se ozval smích. Je to jasný. Chce mě zabít. Aby se zbavil svědků a nic mu nehrozilo. Sebral jsem se tedy z postele a s výrazem mučedníka jsem se vydal do druhého patra. Čím blíž jsem se dostával, tím horší pocit mě svíral.</p>
<p>Nervózně jsem si otřel ruce o kalhoty a zaklepal. „Dále.“ Ozvalo se zevnitř. Vešel jsem a rozhlédl se po pokoji. Nikde nikdo, jen dveře na druhé straně pokoje byly maličko pootevřené. „Prý jste mě volal, pane učiteli.“ Zavolal jsem tím směrem. „Jasně. Počkej chvilku, prosím. Posaď se.“ Odpověděl mi. Sedl jsem si tedy do křesla a čekal. Pohledem jsem bloudil po pokoji. Přišlo mi, že je tu až moc naklizeno. Neřešil jsem to a začal jsem si prohlížet ruce. Zase jsem si je začal nervózně otírat o stehna. Uklidňoval jsem se tím, že já se nemám absolutně za co stydět, protože to byl přece on, kdo mě políbil a já jsem tady prostě jen proto, že mi chce říct, abych si z toho nic nedělal.</p>
<p>Nečekal jsem dlouho. Po pár minutách vyšel ven. Uvědomil jsem si, že je to koupelna. Měl vlhké vlasy a na sebe si oblékl volné kalhoty a pekelně obtažené tričko. Zůstal jsem na něj chvilku zírat s otevřenou pusou. Ve vteřině mi to došlo a vzpamatoval jsem se. „Promiň, myslel jsem, že přijdeš dýl. Dáš si něco? Čaj, kávu, nějakou minerálku.“ Usmál se na mě. Viděl jsem, že je taky nervózní. Pousmál jsem se taky a zavtěl hlavou. „Ne, díky.“ Odpověděl jsem. Pokýval hlavou a posadil se naproti mně. „Castieli,“ začal „chci se ti za dnešek omluvit. Přehnal jsem to a doufám, že to nebereš nijak zle. Byl to prakticky neomluvitelný zkrat, ale stejně bys mi to mohl odpustit.“ Poslouchal jsem jeho proslov a bez rozmýšlení ho přerušil „Pane učiteli, to je v pohodě. Já… Ehm… No… jsem svým způsobem rád, že jste svou, řekněme nákloností, poctil zrovna mě. A jestli se bojíte, že si budu stěžovat, tak klid. Ani mě to nenapadlo.“ Nevědomky jsem vstal a začal přecházet po pokoji sem a tam. Winchester se taky postavil a založil si ruce na hrudi. „Takže, ti to nevadí?“ zeptal se úzkostlivě. „Ne. Ba právě naopak.“ Pousmál jsem se na něj a zastavil před ním.</p>
<p>V jeho očích jsem právě uviděl štěstí. A pak, během okamžiku ho vystřídalo něco jiného. Winchester se usmál a začal se ke mně pomalu přibližovat. Já jsem zas na oplátku couval, až jsem narazil zády na stěnu. "Takže by ti nevadilo ani kdybych to udělal znovu?" Zeptal se, nebezpečně blízko u mě. To už jsem nastalou situaci nevydržel a přitáhl si ho k sobě blíž "Ani nevíte jak moc." Zamumlal jsem, než jsem ho políbil. Jemně mě kousl do rtu, zavzdychal jsem, a tak mi jeho jazyk mohl vklouznout mezi rty. Zase jsem byl natisknutý na stěnu. Vnímal jsem to horké tělo před sebou a ruce, přejíždějící po mém těle. Nakonec skončily na zadku, který zmáčkly a přitáhly si mě za něj ještě blíž. Nadzvedl mě a já jsem mu obtočil nohy kolem pasu. S polibky se přesunul na můj krk. Prolíbával si cestičku až k lalůčku ucha, který skousl a smyslně zašeptal "Říkej mi Deane." S tím mě odlepil od stěny a přesunuli jsme se na postel. Trochu se nadzvedl a začal mi rozepínat košili. „Tohle... bychom asi… dělat ne… neměli.“ Lapal jsem po dechu mezi polibky. „Co když budeš… mít… ach bože! Problémy?“ pokračoval jsem, zatímco jsem z něj strhával tričko a nechával se líbat na hrudi. Neuvědomoval jsem si co se děje. Dokázal jsem vnímat jen horké rty a jazyk na mé hrudi. Zakňučel jsem, když mě Dean kousl do bradavky. Po líbnutí na stejné místo se mi konečně dostalo odpovědi: „Problémy budou, když přestaneme.“</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Ležel jsem a vydýchával ten nejúžasnější orgasmus, který jsem kdy zažil. Dean ležel vedle mě na boku, a hladil mě po břiše. „Jsi v pořádku, Casi?“ zeptal se mě starostlivě. Obrátil jsem se k němu a usmál se „Nikdy mi nebylo líp. Na tohle by ti měli dát zbrojní průkaz.“ Trochu jsem se poposunul blíž a zvážněl „Vážně z toho nebudeš mít průšvich? Nechci, aby tě kvůli mně třeba vyhodili.“ Dean se na oplátku zasmál „Vážně ne. A teď pojď sem ke mně, ty strašpytle.“ Přitáhl si mě tak, že jsem měl hlavu zabořenou v jeho rameni. Zahuhlal jsem rádoby naštvaně „Já nejsem strašpytel. Mám jen starost.“ A kousl ho. Byl jsem příjemně unavený, a tak jsem se nestaral, jestli se po mě bude někdo shánět, zavrtal jsem se do Deanova objetí a usnul.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Pomalu jsem se probouzel. Obklopovalo mě teplo a okolo pasu mě svírala cizí ruka. Přitiskl jsem se blíž ke zdroji toho tepla a zarazil jsem se. Otevřel jsem oči a viděl cizí pokoj. Vyděsil jsem se. Pak se mi ale vybavil včerejšek a uklidnil jsem se. Podíval jsem se na budík u postele a zjistil, že jsou dvě ráno. Uvědomil jsem si, že Gabriel mě určitě hledal. I kdyby ten lov vyšel. Opatrně jsem se tedy vyvléknul a vstal. Nechtěl jsem Deana probudit. Potichu jsem se oblékl a vyšel z pokoje. Celý hotel byl tichý. Cítil jsem se jako nějaká levná běhna. Řekl jsem si ale, že teď už s tím nic neudělám a nemá cenu plakat nad rozlitým mlékem. Nad tímhle přirovnáním jsem se musel pousmát. Moje úchylné já se probouzí.</p>
<p>Opatrně jsem se vplížil do pokoje. Gabriel byl rozvalený na posteli a spal. Vzal jsem si osušku a sprchový gel a vydal se do sprchy. Vysprchoval jsem se a konečně padl do studené a podivně prázdné postele. Zítra nikam jít nemůžu, řeknu, že je mi zle a zůstanu tady. S touhle myšlenkou jsem znovu usnul.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Ráno jsem se zase vzbudil pozdě. Bylo pět minut po začátku snídaně a Gabriel nikde. Zabiju ho. Vzbudí se a nemůže mi taky něco říct. Rychle jsem vyběhl z pokoje a narazil do někoho, kdo se právě chystal zaklepat. „Promiňte. Já…“ zarazil jsem se. Byl to Dean. „Tady jsi. Pročpak jsi mi v noci utekl?“ držel mě za ramena, a tak jsem se nemohl vykroutit. Těkal jsem pohledem mezi ním a únikovou cestou. „Ehm… No… Já… Gabriel mě… To… Hledal… Není teď náhodou snídaně?“ koktal jsem. Vzal mě za tváře a naklonil se blíž „Příště mi něco řekni a ne, že si jen tak zmizíš.“ S tím mě políbil. Pak mě, zcela opařeného, vzal okolo pasu a vydali jsme se na snídani. Tam jsem řekl hlavnímu vedoucímu, že je mi špatně, a tak bych chtěl zůstat tady. Zamračeně mi to dovolil ale řekl, že si mám sehnat někoho, kdo by tu byl se mnou, protože sám být nesmím. V tu chvíli se za ním objevil Dean a s uličnickým úsměvem se nabídl.</p>
<p>Všichni už byli pryč a já procházel patrem pro učitele. Najednou se vedle mě otevřely dveře a silná ruka mě zatáhla dovnitř do pokoje. Ocitl jsem se natisknutý na dveřích, na rtech přisáté další. Hlavou mi prolétlo, že tahle pozice se pro mě stává nějak častou. Trochu jsem se odtáhl, abych mohl popadnout dech. „Doufám, že to se mnou myslíš vážně, Deane. Nejsem někdo, koho bys jen ošukal a zahodil.“ Řekl jsem člověku naproti sobě. „Tak vážně, jak to myslet můžu. Už pěkně dlouho jsem do tebe tak trochu zakoukanej.“ Odpověděl mi s úsměvem. Pohladil jsem ho po tváři. „Tak to máte štěstí, pane učiteli.“ Mrkl na mě a přitiskl se blíž. „Postel?“ zeptal jsem se nevinně. „To si piš, Casi.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>